Naivety
by Im-a-tiger
Summary: Lenalee walks past Allen's room in the middle of the night only to witness something she shouldn't. Allen x Road, Allen x Lenalee


Wow! This is the first fic I've managed to complete in over a year!

Please enjoy.

* * *

Lenalee walked out the cafeteria in a cheerful daze. Spending time with Allen alway lifted her mood. He was so nice to her, the perfect gentleman, always helping her out. He would carry her suitcase when they were on missions, when they had to stay at inns he would always sleep on the floor.

There was always a certain tenderness in his eyes when he looked at her and Lenalee couldn't help flirting with him when they were together. While Allen always received her attentions gladly, there was always that nagging feeling in the back of her mind that he was too naïve to notice.

Lenalee looked back briefly at the clutter of plates and bowls still sitting on one of The Order's tables. They say that a growing boy needs his sustenance, but to watch Allen shovel down seven helpings of pasta (and another seven of dessert) was adorable even when he tried to be polite. She left the room a lot later than he did though, having had to help her brother clean up a mess made by his latest Komurin.

It occurred to her that on her way back to her room, she would pass Allen's. Should she disturb him? He may have already gone to sleep; she remembered the young exorcist mentioning something about leaving early the following morning on a mission to retrieve Innocence. She sighed. Perhaps it would be best if she too went straight to bed.

It did bring a smile to her face, though, when Lenalee imagined Allen's expression if she snuck into his room in the middle of the night. He'd look so shocked and begin spluttering about how it wasn't proper for her to visit him so late. He may have seen much more than a boy should at his age, but he was still an innocent at heart. Whenever sex was mentioned at the order (which was often when Lavi was around) he just blushed and stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. She didn't mind though. In fact, she found his naivety quite endearing.

It was then that she realised she had actually stopped in front of his room. Lenalee shook her head a little and was about to keep moving when she heard a faint whisper from inside.

"You taste… so sweet… Allen…"

Lenalee's eyes widened, but she dismissed the comment, trying to convince herself that she hadn't actually heard anything. Even so, she opened the door a fraction, poking her head through the gap to gaze around the room.

What she saw made her heart freeze in her chest.

Piled onto the bed was a tangle of mismatched limbs. Allen's creamy white skin contrasting bizarrely against the stormy grey complexion of none other than Road Camelot.

How could he? _How could he?_

It was bad enough to catch Allen held tightly in another's embrace, but what hurt the most was his expression. Even at her distance she could still _see_ that his eyes were clouded with desire as he gazed at that monster. She could still _hear_ the need in his voice when he murmured her name as though she were something special.

Not once had he been like that around her.

Lenalee wanted nothing more than to leave and forget everything that she was witnessing. But her legs felt as though they were rooted to the spot. All she could do was stare, helpless as Road's fingers roamed the young exorcist's body.

Silent tears continued to slide down her face until a large, yellow eye swivelled around to look at her. She had been spotted. Lenalee expected Road to create some kind of scene, to be humiliated further when Allen found out that she had seen them.

But the Noah didn't make a sound.

Instead, Road smirked at her. Then, she proceeded to kiss up Allen's neck until a low moan escaped his lips. The smirk became wider at Lenalee's obvious disgust. Fingers drew intricate swirls and circles down his sides until they came to rest on his hips, pulling him closer until his eyes became wide, breath coming out in ragged pants.

"Mine," she mouthed.

Suddenly Lenalee could move again. With her newly recovered mobility she chose to run from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Did you hear something?" Allen mumbled.

"No."


End file.
